Super Twisted
by Be Obscene
Summary: Layla Williams, a geek falls for the most popular girl at Sky High, Gwen Grayson and will do anything to be with her even if she has to be her number one stalker. AU FEMSLASH. Strong sexual content and language.
1. Welcome to Sky High!

**If you remember the movie this will be an AU, a lot different for sure, everyone still has super powers but their roles will be different; Gwen Grayson will be Gwen Grayson and not Commander and Jetstream's nemesis Royal Pain. There will be a few other changes in this story but it will be about what you expect only with a Femslash twist. Hope you like it and remember to leave a comment!**

I've always dreamed about what it would be like to attend Sky High, with other kids of superheroes. But I only ever wanted to do good, I didn't want to hurt people, that went against everything I stood for. I should introduce myself, my name is Layla Williams and I'm Gwen Grayson's number one fan, but it wasn't that way at first. I was always a little different from everyone else, I became a vegetarian in 4th grade and started my own activist group, of course I was the only member for a while but I managed to get my best friend Will Stronghold to join, I just had to convince him to give up meat. Will's parents were the two most well known superheroes in the world Commander and Jetstream, everyone expected great things from their son. Will hadn't developed any powers when I did, of course girls developed earlier than boys did but he was almost 17 and he had no sign of being able to fly or anything.

My abilities started off slow but I have managed to control plants, it seemed kind of pointless for a superhero power at least from my perspective; my parents urged me to enroll in Sky High but I didn't want to unless Will was, besides there was no telling how well I would do there. With one year left of high school what was even the point? But I spoke too soon. Over the summer before senior year, Will said he was finally ready and they should go together telling me that his powers had finally come and he was anxious to try them out but I wasn't sure if he was lying about that or not.

Our first day got off to a rocky start, we were afraid we were late and missed the bus, when we did get on the right bus Will kind of pissed off the driver and we almost didn't get a seat. The bus almost without any warning flew into the sky like a jet to reach the floating fortress of Sky High. I couldn't believe it, it was even better than I imagined. The school was best looking school I had ever seen and there were a ton of students. I could hardly wait to see what it had to offer. We were approached by a girl about our age, the girl that would change my life forever. I was amazed by her, she was a tall brunette, brown eyes, amazing skin, her hair was spectacular. She wore all pink, her heels, her skirt, her blouse. I couldn't tell just how long I was staring but when she was talking it seemed like she was only talking to me and time had slowed down, maybe that was her power. I had no idea what she even talking about, it didn't matter, she was so hot! But then I remembered I was straight, why on Earth would I be feeling toward this girl? This gorgeous, perfect girl? I caught her name, Gwen Grayson. She was telling us everything about the school, I didn't catch anything but the last sentence. "And if you do that I promise you won't fall off the edge of the school." Everyone laughed, I suddenly wished I had been listening more closely.

To my amazement, she walked up to me, I was absolutely terrified, my knees felt so weak. "Hello, there."

"Hi, I'm…Layla", that's right, I had to think for a minute to remember my own name.

She smiled and laughed, I smiled and laughed a little, "Are you excited to be starting school here?", she was touching her hair and giving me these puppy dog eyes that were just irresitible.

"Yes. I'm really excited."

"What's your power?"

I felt kind of lame just telling her I communicated with plants, her power was probably awesome, "I can control plants."

"Oh", she laughed, "Do you make them do your bidding?"

"Um, yeah, sure", I laughed nervously. What she did next baffled me; she took one of my pigtails in her hand and caressed it gently.

"Funny girl, aren't you? You are just too cute", I was just smiling like an idiot. Was she flirting with me? I was so confused. Before I could say anything else she waved goodbye and I was left standing there with Will who had an equally dumbfounded look on his face. Did I have a crush n Gwen Grayson? Whatever it was I just knew I had to learn more about this girl!

**Hope you like it. I'll have another chapter up soon!**


	2. Obsession

**Thank you for following, would like to have some feedback though. Layla thinks she's losing her mind, could someone like Gwen ever consider going out with her?**

All I could think about was Gwen Grayson, I couldn't get her out of my head it was crazy. I kept replaying that day's events, mainly meeting Gwen and feeling super weak but also the tryouts. Will and I were stuck being sidekicks, me because I refused to use my powers for violence and Will because he didn't gain his powers yet; I knew he was lying to me. I'm glad Gwen wasn't there to see me chicken out, I really wanted her to like me. Will was pretty bummed that he wasn't able to show off any powers, we both looked like complete tools. My day ended getting one last look at Gwen Grayson as she boarded her bus; she looked spectacular, such perfect skin, nice legs, a firm round ass staring me in the face. She bent over to pick something up that she dropped, the next thing I knew I had my eyes locked on her; her short skirt couldn't cover much, at least she had on some panties, very pink panties. I was reminded of a song I heard called Back That Azz Up. When she stood up she realized people might see her exposing herself and made sure her skirt covered but it was too late, I saw everything.

I had this ridiculous smile on my face, it was so out of character of me to be gawking like that. When I got on my bus with Will, he was looking sad, he didn't want to tell his parents the news. I overheard a conversation going on a seat ahead of us, I'm not usually one for eavesdropping but when one of them mentioned Gwen, I had to find out what they were talking about.

"I heard she's bitchy", a nerdy freshman with glasses said.

"She's smoking hot though", an acne covered red face chuckled.

"Yeah, she's hot alright. She won every beauty pageant."

"I'd like to see her in a bathing suit."

"You can. The school sells DVDs every year."

That certainly got my attention. I could have a collection of Gwen Grayson videos that 2I could watch whenever I wanted? Hell yeah! I didn't really have a whole lot of money, I didn't have a job after all but I was sure I could convince my parents to hand over the cash. Simply telling them it was for school would do it. They would never suspect their only daughter was using it to buy pageant videos to perv over. But hey, I liked Gwen and I wanted to see more of her. My ploy worked, my parents handed over 50 bucks, I wasn't even sure how much the DVDs cost yet but I assumed they had to be a least 10 bucks a pop. I never even told them about getting sidekick classes or anything else about school for that matter.

The second day of school, I tried cheering Will up, he still wasn't cool with being a sidekick. I was wondering if Gwen found out if I was a sidekick yet, I didn't want her finding out, I don't know why she might actually be cool with it. It wasn't like she would want to be my girlfriend or something. I eventually found out where to go to buy the DVDs avoiding any sign of Gwen or anyone that might be wondering exactly why I would be interested in watching beauty pageants of previous years. It wasn't like I was thinking about competing, "Research?" I told the kid in the student store. I don't think they really bought it but it wasn't like they cared they much to find out what I was hiding. As I was leaving someone was coming into the room. Gwen. I stopped cold, not having a clue what to say to my crush. I could feel my face turning as red as my hair.

"Layla", said said smiling at me. "So, where are you off to?"

I had to think, I couldn't tell her I was headed to my remedial sidekick class, "I was just going to my locker before class."

"Oh. Are you liking it?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"It's hard isn't it? You know, I'm also a tutor so if you ever need any help you can always come to me." She put a hand on my arm.

"That would be great."

"We should do lunch some time."

"Really? I would love that", I tried not to sound too needy. She smiled and gave me her number, I couldn't believe it. I went to put the bag of DVDs in my locker when Will caught sight of me. He ran up to me just as I was about to hide my stash.

"Layla! Did you see Gwen?"

"Yes, I was just talking to her a second ago."

"Yeah?", I knew that look, Will was smitten. She's mine Will, back off!

"Why, you thinking of asking her out?"

"Well…maybe."

I couldn't help but laugh, he directed his attention to my bag, "What are those?"

"What?"

He grabbed the bag away from me, "Beauty pageant?"

"Yes!", I said taking it back from him.

"So, what, you're thinking of trying out?"

"What if I am?"

"Hey, some of these have Gwen on them", he said, reading the back of the cases. "No offence but I don't think you stand much of a chance if she's doing it this year."I stormed off without saying a word.

**More soon! **


	3. Miss Sky High

**Layla continues her obsession with Gwen Grayson. Contains moments of self pleasure, be warned! Hope you enjoy!**

As soon as the bus landed I ran home; I had never moved faster before or since. The DVDs in my backpack, I flew through the front door, my parents probably never saw me so excited. No time for homework, I needed to see what Gwen Grayson looked like in a swimsuit. I couldn't believe how giddy I was, like this was Christmas in grade school. I popped the first disk in my player and sat up in my bed, this was a beauty pageant taken a few years ago when Gwen was a freshman, I could only imagine how much different she looked. The footage was low quality and 4:3 but I didn't care, as long as I got to see Gwen. A speaker went onto the stage in the gym and introduced the contestants for the 2011 Sky High Beauty Pageant. All of the girls took to the stage, they were very pretty I had to admit but none of them compared to Gwen, she took to the stage, breathtaking, her long hair was curled and skin tanned. She had on a one piece orange bathing suit and matching high heels. I waited patiently for her to have a chance to answer questions given by the speaker. All of these girls were boring, they kept droning on or giggling like an idiot. Finally it was Gwen's turn, I knew she wouldn't disappoint but then the DVD went black, that's when my mind went into freakout mode. I fast forwarded the disk hoping there was more, there was, the last couple seconds of Gwen but she had finished with the questions! Dammit! Who put this together? Then the disk began to skip, I ejected the disk and tried wiping off whatever might be on it off with the bottom of my shirt but it was no use.

The next disk I tried was last year's, I knew it had to be epic, I'll tell you that I was not disappointed. When the introduced all of the contestants, they were behind a curtain, the curtain rises and there was Gwen looking like a beautiful swan, she was so elegant, so graceful and boy did she fill out; after that last DVD she had really become quite the hottie. She was wearing a shiny blue one piece bathing suit, heels and a glorious smile. She was very curvy, she had great legs and dare I say an amazing ass, it made me completely forget about her breasts, magnificent as they were. I made sure my door was locked, things were about to get a little R-rated and I didn't want my parents catching me pleasuring myself to a beauty pageant. I had one hand down my pants as Gwen was up at the microphone with the presenter, a cocky looking dude who looked a little familiar, but it didn't matter.

"Gwen, could you tell us what you think troubles young people the most?", the guy asked her.

Gwen took the mike and answered intelligently, "Well, other than getting a date for prom or acne, I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone on our thoughts on the future, mainly the environment." My heart started to race, was Gwen an enviro-geek like me? I was beginning to sweat, my heart was beating harder. I had never masturbated before but this seemed like the perfect place to start. "That's it, Gwen…", I said under by breath as I slid two fingers into my slit, "Tell me more…"

"We are the future and it's important that we make a stand against the injustice that's being done to animals."

"Yes, Gwen, that's it!", I started massaging my clit, listening to her every word. Once it got to the talent portion is when I absolutely lost it; she was dancing and she was flawless. I couldn't tell you the name of the song that was playing, all I knew was that Gwen kept up perfectly to the beat; seeing her move those legs put me over the edge. I was cumming and once I was finished, Gwen was crowned the winner.

"Way to go", I said. I watched the final moment of her waving to the crowd holding a bouquet of roses and with the sash Miss Sky High, that crown did make her look like royalty. In that moment she was a queen.

**Hope you like it, more to come!**


	4. Lunch Fight!

**Layla gets her chance to show off her powers in this chapter. Some stuff from the movie but some differences. Thanks for reading so far!**

I lost count of how many times I watched those videos; I had a feeling that if they were ever broadcast on TV, Gwen would get more air time than the moon landing. I couldn't even begin to describe how soaked my panties were. My fun times were over and I was back to reality once I got ready for school. I teased myself at the thought of inviting myself over at Gwen's table at lunch, I still had her number and could easily call her but I chickened out. When talking to Will he seemed to have a fascination with her, of course everyone did but I couldn't have any more competition. He asked if I was still thinking about the pageant, the reason he thought I bought all of those DVDs in the first place; I just rolled my eyes at him. He laughed, I should have asked him if his powers had shown up yet to get him back, that would have hurt his ego.A scary looking student walked by us, he wore mostly black and had really menacing eyes, his name was Warren Peace and Will's Dad the Commander was responsible for sending his super villain father to prison years ago. He pushed Will out of the way and gave me a harsh stare. I guess there was no short of enemies to be made at this school.

When the lunch bell came we made our way into the cafeteria, I saw Gwen already sitting down, I worked up the courage to go over and talk to her but I was stopped by cheerleader Penny. "Where do you think your going?"

"I was just going over to…"

"You're a sidekick, we don't associate with you, understand?", I tried walking around her but a second Penny appeared and a third to block my path. I sighed and walked over to the table with my sidekick class. I looked over to see Gwen laughing at something one of her friends said. I heard some yelling and what sounded like Will, he was getting in a fight with Warren Peace, I'm not sure what he did or said to get fire launched at him from Warren's hands but I felt I had to step in. I ran up behind Warren and tried to reason with him.

I tapped on his shoulder, "Warren, please don't do this!"

"Out of my way!", he brushed past me and was after Will. I thought quickly, I saw a plant at a near by, I was hoping it wasn't fake. I concentrated on it and managed to get to control it. Vines burst out from the pot, I stuck my hands out and in no time had them wrapped around Warren. He struggled but it looked like I had him. Of course his powers kicked in and he had flames all over his body. I didn't have to worry for long about my trap being for nothing, Principal Powers entered and broke us up. Warren was taken away and all of the students went back to what they were doing. Will just looked at me not saying anything, not even a thank you.

"Wow!", I turned around, Gwen was looking at me with wide adorable eyes, "That was awesome."

"Thanks", I smiled.

"Do you want to eat with us?"

"That would be great", she took hold of my hand and leaded me to her table.

"What is she doing here?", Penny asked, not taking her bitchy eyes off of me.

"Penny, be nice, Layla is having lunch with us", Gwen warned her, she shut up after that but I knew she still thought I didn't belong there. I was still in shock from what had happened.

**Hope you like it, more to come!**


	5. Underwear drawer

**Thank you for following this story so far. Layla goes to Gwen's house and finds a few interesting things in her dresser drawer! Please review!**

I was having lunch with Gwen one minute and the next thing I knew I was in her bedroom! Of course there were no kinky shenanigans but a girl could dream. Her room had shelves of trophies and pictures including a familiar looking tiaras and sashes from beauty pageants. She had posters of boy bands and had varying degrees of pink, purple and red decorating the room. She had a queen sized bed with pink silk sheets and a stuffed pink unicorn at the head board; who was I to judge? "Sorry about the mess" Gwen said as she led me inside. It wasn't even the least bit messy, I didn't even see a spec of dust. We sat on her bed, I couldn't hide my smile, I was really excited even though I was sure nothing would happen.

"Your room is really nice!"

"I just know we're going to be great friends, Layla!"

I pointed to her trophy shelf, "Wow, that's really awesome. Are you going to be in the pageant this year?"

"Probably not."

I was shocked, why would she stop now? "How come?"

"Well, some people think I should give other girls a chance. I really liked doing it but maybe it is time to quit, I did have a lot of fun though."

"Gwen, you're so beautiful and talented, you could be a model!"

"You really think so?" I nodded, "No one ever really told me I would be good for that. I mean it's always been one of my dreams that or acting."

"There's nothing stopping you." We shared this brief moment where we just looked at each other grinning, I was hypnotized by those sparkling eyes, her hand touched the top of mine; a simple touch was enough to get my heart rate up.

"It wasn't just that I should give up, the judges suspected I had breast implants because of some stupid rumour."

"Breast implants? What?" Gwen unbuttoned the three buttons on her top and showed me some cleavage.

"Do these look fake to you?", she lifted her shirt and threw it aside, she had on a pink poka-dot bra, her breasts looked perfectly natural, they may have been a little bigger than most girls I knew but they were certainly all her.

"Those are definitely real!"

"Right?", she looked down and pushed up her breasts with both hands making them look like they were going to bulge out, next she did something I never thought she would, "Here", she made me touch them.

"Are you sure?"

"We're both girls, Layla!", she laughed. They were so soft in my hands, I couldn't help but smile ecstatically. I could almost feel myself blushing, this was a dream come true! I felt the tops of her breasts then had both hands over the bra cups pushing them up and down, we both giggled. They were so soft and firm, a lot better than mine.

"Wow, those are…nice…who said they were fake?"

"I don't know but I was so pissed when I heard about it!"

"Well, it is high school, girls are jealous. Maybe it was some girl at the pageant who was jealous of you."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"I'd be proud if I had boobs like you."

"Yours don't look so bad", she smiled and pointed at my smaller rack.

"Well, I guess they are sort of perky", I smiled back.

"Can I see them?", I froze, was she really asking to see them? My jaw almost dropped. I stuttered a little. "I'm kidding, Layla", she laughed and gave me a light tap on the shoulder; I guess I shouldn't have been taking her so seriously but I could be really stupid some times. "Hey, do you want to spend the night?"

"Um…"

_"Say yes you tool!"_

"Yes, I'd love to. I'll just call my parents, let them know I won't be home for supper." I couldn't believe it, everything seemed to be falling into place perfectly; now I just needed to see if she got cold easily at night and needed someone to snuggle up to. She was ecstatic about testing out makeup and watching movies while talking about stuff I had almost no interest in hearing.

"Do you know Jake Powerstorm?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, one night we were supposed to have sex but as soon as he took off my bra he jazzed all over my tits!"

"Gross!", that was all I could say about that! I mean that's disgusting, I didn't know anyone that would like that!

"Yes, it was but I kind of liked how it felt", she said this with a grin.

"R-really? So, did you two…"

"Oh, no we never had a date or anything after that. I'm still a virgin actually." I was a bit shocked, I never thought of Gwen as an easy girl but certainly not a virgin either. "I know, it's a little strange, huh?"

"Maybe you're just waiting for the right time, I heard it's better if you wait. But, Gwen, why are you telling me all of this?"

"I feel like I can trust you, Layla, you're a really sweet girl." She went to go see what her parents were cooking. I got a little bored waiting so I got to snooping. I found Gwen's dresser and opened the top drawer. Lots of panties, do I dare look through them? Oh, course, I'm Layla Williams, super perv! I felt the soft, white cotton panties, some blue and black ones, I could picture her wearing them; I got hot at the thought of her walking in on me at any moment. My hands went deeper into the drawer and found something that felt like a long flashlight. I pulled it out and realized I was holding a black vibrator, it was amazing. I sniffed it out of curiosity, unsure if Gwen had used it recently, she more than likely cleaned it. I turned it on and heard the loud humming, I half expected Gwen to come running in like a dog hearing a whistle; I felt it vibrate in my hand, I was tempted to slip it down my pants until I heard footsteps. Gwen was on her way, I turned it off and put it back in her drawer. "Do you like tacos?"

I turned to her feeling like I was caught red handed, "Uh, yeah, I love tacos!"

"Cool!", she went back to tell her mom.

**More to come! Any ideas free to tell me!**


	6. Secret Admirer

**After Layla's discovery in Gwen's drawer she hopes the night will get more interesting. Please review!**

The taco juices dripped on my fingers and from my mouth, they were pretty awesome and Gwen looked awesome eating hers; the sauce slid down her chin, she was kind of a messy eater. I wish I was that taco. Her parents were nice, they were in their late thirties, properly dressed, very Conservative people, so I doubt they'd be thrilled if I was to date their daughter. As they asked me about what my parents did for a living and all of that boring shit I was distracted by how Gwen was really getting into the meat of her taco, she licked it and got it all over her face practically, her mother noticed. "Gwen, dear, you're getting it all over you!"

"Sorry, I was hungry", she said wiping the red around her mouth on to a napkin. We finally got settled back in her room, I was reminded of the black vibrator hidden in her panty drawer; you would think she'd find a better place to hide it. "Sorry about back there, I can be kind of a pig some times", she laughed. "Hey, you've got a little something there." Sure enough, I had a little bit of sauce on my cheek, she wiped it off with her index finger and put it in her mouth with a grin. I never thought I would ever eat meat again, but I didn't complain, ground beef was even more delicious than I remembered, it felt so wrong but so right. "You were awesome today with your powers, I don't know anyone who can control plants."

"I guess it's rare. I don't usually use my powers for violence but…"

"It was Warren Peace, it's okay to make an exception. I don't really like violence either but when it needs to be done it needs to be done", she said as she fluffed one of her extra large pillows.

"I never got to see you use your powers."

"Well, I don't like to show them off."

"I'd love to see", I said with a dorky smile.

"Well, if you insist." She focused on a lamp that I thought looked like a giant silver shaped dong because my mind was still in the gutter. She moved her hands like she was conducting an orchestra. The lamp hovered and came apart, other metal pieces in the room took flight and merged with it, I could only guess what she was making. It took shape, looking like a person, a girl, a ballerina. It fell into my hands.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Glad you like it, it's yours."

"Really? Thank you it's so beautiful."

"Come on it's almost lights out. My parents are strict about curfew during school nights. It sucks I know." I slipped out of my jeans and was ready to curl up on the floor beside her bed, "Layla, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You're sleeping up here with me."

"Oh? You really don't mind me sleeping in your bed?"

"As long as you don't snore too loud", she teased, "Come one." She patted the bed, I obeyed. She was in nothing more than a thong and a tank top, I got a good look at her bubble butt, I had to make sure my hands didn't wander under the sheets. We didn't go right to sleep, we talked for a while. "I totally think you should try for this year's pageant, Layla."

"Really, me? You think I stand a chance?"

"Of course I do. I could even help you."

"Wow, Gwen, that's really nice of you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Some times I feel lonely. I mean, I have a lot of friends and it seems everyone likes me. I just wish someone would really tell me how they feel. Some times I think people are just using me to make themselves more popular. I wish I had someone like a secret admirer."

"A secret admirer?", that's when it hit me, of course, I could tell Gwen how I feel in anonymous letters!

"I know, it sounds ridiculous."

"No, that sounds really sweet. I've always wanted a secret admirer."

Gwen yawned, "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." Then she did something I never expected, she rolled over to me and kissed my cheek. I had never known friends to do that. Maybe I still had a little bit of taco sauce on my face.

When we got to school together people started talking, Penny came up to me when I was at my locker, "What did you two do last night?"

"We talked. Had tacos."

"Do you think you're her new best friend or something?"

"Well, she told me we…"

"Just watch yourself, Layla and don't make a habit of eating at our table!", she then made three copies of herself, all looking down on me and with one hand in the air each they spun around and walked away. I couldn't believe she was so jealous of me being friends with Gwen, I mean it wasn't like it was that obvious that I was in love with her…was it? I got to work on Gwen's letter, I had to make sure to disguise my handwriting. When I was done it was still missing something, I checked my pocket and found a seed, there was always a good chance I had seeds on me. I squeezed it in my hand and a full purple rose bloomed; I slipped the letter and the rose into her locker. Two hours later she was running up to me in the hallway.

"Layla! Layla! You won't believe it!"

"What is it?", I suck at pretending to be oblivious but Gwen was so caught up in the letter she didn't notice.

"I have a secret admirer! They left these in my locker!" I was so happy she liked it. "It's so deep and romantic. I have no idea who could have left it." I noticed Penny standing behind her, she was giving me a dirty look and had her arms crossed; but I didn't care, in good time I would have Gwen as my girlfriend I just knew it.

**More to come! It will get sexy. Eventual slash.**


	7. Twerk Stars

**Gwen and Layla have some naughty fun! Enjoy and review!**

I was happy to see Gwen happy, Penny was angry to see that I was happy for Gwen. Gwen read the letter to me several times, she put the rose in water and tried to imagine her mystery stalker.

"Maybe it's a girl", she said bluntly as we walked into her house. My eyebrows practically flew off my forehead.

"What?"

Gwen laughed, "If it is, I'm really flattered."

I gulped, "Have you ever thought about being with another girl?"

"Have you?" I could feel my face getting hot; I simply smiled and laughed. "I ask because…Oh, this is going to sound so stupid."

"No it won't…what is it?"

"I think I may like girls and boys."

I could feel my heart racing. Yes! I did have a chance with Gwen! "That's awesome!"

"Is it? I mean, I feel like I'm the only one. I think about it during chemistry class some times. I feel weird asking you…"

"You shouldn't. We're BFFs, right?" I knew I had to think of something, I couldn't just tell her I fantasized about her almost 24/7. "I think about girls during class too."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Cross my heart!"

"What kind of girls do you fantasize about?"

"Um…girls our age."

"Really? I like to think about older women…like 21."

"Oh, right…they're cool too." She got an email as indicated by the loud chime like sound coming from her computer's speakers. She ran over to check.

"Oh, my God!"

"What?", I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It's Penny and she's twerking!" Gwen saw how confused I was, I didn't want to tell her I had no idea what twerking was, I really wasn't that down with the lingo as I thought I was. "You know…" Forget it, Gwen, it's like you're talking to a special needs kid. "Well, just watch." She clicked on a Youtube link that went straight to a video of Penny in her bedroom, wearing just a bra and a G-string mind you and she began to do what I guess was dancing. She had her back to the camera and began shaking her ass like a girl in a rap video. I hated to admit Penny had a nice body, well bodies since she multiplied in the video; Gwen seemed to like it, she laughed and typed a comment. I wondered if Penny was Gwen's type.

"Wow, she really put this on the internet for everyone to see?", I said still amazed.

"She clearly has nothing to be ashamed of, Layla."

"Have you twerked before?"

Gwen snickered a little, "No. But it would probably be fun."

"You could probably give Penny a run for her money."

"You think so? Do you think I'm prettier than her?"

"To be honest…you're the hottest girl in school."

"Wow! You know what, we'll make our own video."

"We'?"

"Yeah, come on, it will be awesome." Before I knew it I was being coaxed into pulling down my pants and helping Gwen set up her webcam; I kept my shirt on at least and so did Gwen, she had on a white G-string and I had on green panties that really didn't look very attractive. "Oh, honey, we need to show off that sexy butt of yours. Here, you can borrow a pair of mine." She reached into her panty drawer and threw me a pink G-string. She reached her hand further into the drawer and smiled. She pulled out the big black dong. "Penny gave me this as a joke grift. I kept it in here to freak out my mom. She totally flipped."

"Yeah, I bet she did", I laughed nervously.

"Are you ready, pal?"

"Um, I think so."

"Just follow my lead", she took a hold of both my arms, "Are you nervous being on camera?" I nodded. "Don't worry, no one is going to know it's you. I'll edit your face out if you want."

"Ok…"

"Let's have some fun."

Gwen faced the camera to introduce herself while I had my ass facing the camera, it was up in the air as I leaned over the bed, I had the sneaking suspicion Gwen snuck a peek but that might have been wishful thinking. Gwen leaned on the bed next to me and we started shaking, it took a lot of will power from me not to hump Gwen with my eyes, that ass of hers could really go. We stood up with our backs still to the webcam and backed up a little closer to it. "I think we're getting it, now let's really shake it!" I thrusted as hard as I could, I felt the weirdness of my ass wobbling, it was so strange. I looked back and saw Gwen doing it like a natural. I wasn't sure how long we were supposed to do it, I was guessing it was for the whole song that she picked out, Turn Down for What by Lil Jon, the one that had that stupid music video where the guy humped everything and destroyed an apartment.

Gwen's hand pulled up my panties, her finger tips grazed my smooth skin, "Sorry, I'm not giving you a wedgie, I just wanted to show off a little bit more of that ass." I smiled, I was so glad we were bonding. Her ass was pretty, hell it was prettier than my own face, she was such a knockout girl. After a while we got kind of tired even though the song wasn't quite done, sweat dripping from our bodies. Gwen pretended to hump me from behind, I couldn't help but snort laugh. We were on the bed tickling each other and acting dumb but it was honestly the most fun. "You're such a bad girl, Layla!", she said in her dude voice. She lightly tapped my ass with the palm of her hand.

"Oh, harder, Gwen!", I pretended I was only teasing but I really wanted her to. She gave me a harder tap, it stung a little but I didn't yelp, I made a sexy noise I thought a porn star might make and gritted my teeth.

Gwen laughed and ran over to her dresser, I thought there was no possible way she was considering…"I'll have to punish you!", she came back over with the big black dong. I did my best swoon. There was a knock.

"Gwen!", Gwen's mom! Gwen shut off the webcam and softly walked to the door. Her mom didn't look too pleased, "Gwendolyn Janice Grayson, what are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, mom, Layla and I were just playing", I didn't see the face that Gwen was making but I guessed she was trying to act all innocent, I saw she was hiding the dildo behind her back which made this even more hilarious.

"You're not a little girl any more. I suggest you quiet down right now or Layla will have to go home. I don't want you waking up the neighbourhood."

"Ok, we'll go to bed. I promise it won't happen again." Gwen's mom kissed her on the cheek like the little girl she was acting like and headed back to her room. We curled up in bed, I laughed to myself. "What are you laughing at?"

"Did your mother give you a good kiss goodnight?"

Gwen hit me playfully with one of her pillows. We both covered our laughter. Gwen kissed me on the cheek, it only felt right to do the same but then Gwen skiled and kissed me right on the lips!

**Too cool, right?**


	8. Trouble

**New chapter! I will be adding new chapters to my Zombieland fanfic Forbidden soon and will be writing a new one with a little plot. Should I be taboo and write a Little Rock/Wichita story where they are sisters, step siblings or something else? Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**

I was still in shock after Gwen's little pass at me. The next day neither of us brought it up, it was like it never happened; maybe it hadn't, I could have finally snapped. I didn't ask her about it, maybe she was just seeing what it would be like after we talked about our attraction to women. Maybe I just didn't cut it, I mean I liked it, but Gwen is likely a much better kisser than me and she probably doesn't practice with stuffed animals.

"You should really try for the pageant, Layla. I'm telling you, you're a beautiful girl."

"Yeah, right. I'd have no chance of winning."

"After you kicked Warren Peace's ass, I'd say you could impress anyone. And who know, maybe prom queen."

"Prom queen? I don't think so, I mean I'm no Gwen Grayson."

Gwen smiled, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"What would my talent even be?"

"Are you kidding? You really know how to work it. You could show all of those other girls."

"By shaking my ass?"

Gwen took the time to look at my ass, "You've got to admit, it's a nice ass."

I quickly remembered the video, "Hey, so what's happening with the video?"

"Do you want me to delete it?"

"Well…"

"You don't have to worry, I'll delete it before we leave." I trusted Gwen, we had a lot of fun last night but I'm sure neither of us wanted the whole world to see, especially mean people at Sky High like Penny and her friends. We were ready for the bus, we stood outside waiting. It was almost like we were dating, it was pretty cool being seen together. When the bus pulled up I had a feeling something was off, some of the looks we got once we took a seat in back. The eyes watching us, they were peculiar, it was like they knew something we didn't; luckily Penny wasn't on this bus. Gwen didn't seem to notice any of the strange looks, what she did notice however was my hand touching her leg. "Whoops! Sorry, must have slipped!"

After we landed we walked up tot the school where many were watching something on their cell phones near the front entrance. They were laughing and talking to their groups of friends non stop about what they were witnessing. It looked like everyone was in on the joke but us. Gwen and I gave each other puzzled looks. That's when everyone turned to us and someone said, "Look! They're here!" Like a doofus I looked over my shoulder but they were indeed talking about us. Penny and Gwen's group of friends were smiling ecstatically. Penny saw my red, shocked face and knew she could use this against me. A crowd formed around us, everyone couldn't help but express their astonishment that I would do something like that and that they thought we were awesome and the coolest girls ever. It was so weird getting this much attention, I knew Gwen must have been used to it but certainly not me. "See, I told you they'd like you!" Gwen whispered into my ear. I still had no idea if she posted the video by accident. I could see Will standing off to the side looking kind of gloomy.

Over the speaker we could hear Miss Powers, "Gwendolyn Grayson and Layla Williams, please report to the office immediately!" We were in trouble! Shit! How could she have found out about it, did word really spread that fast? Man did these people love scandal. Gwen and I wasted no time getting to Miss Powers' office, Gwen told me to breathe, she would handle the talking and we would be out of there in five minutes. Miss Powers was a woman to be reckoned with, she was very intimidating.

"I never thought I would see the day where I would need to to speak to you both here. Your little video has spread all over campus! And we rare already getting complaints."

"Miss Powers, we don't even know how the video got out. I deleted it this morn…"

"Gwen, I don't want to hear it!" I wanted to say something but was too scared. "I am afraid that I will have to suspend both of you." I never saw Gwen's eyes so wide, she had never been in trouble obviously, me neither, or at least not so severe.

"But, Miss Powers, my record!"

"Miss Powers, please don't put this on Gwen, this was all my fault!"

"What? No", Gwen interrupted me, "Layla's a good kid, it was me."

"Look, you're both in trouble. I want that filth deleted and I want both of you girls off the property immediately!"

So just like that we were suspended, two weeks, I was in shock as we left the room; people in the halls on their way to class were cheering us on. Gwen looked at me when we were out on the front lawn, she looked so upset. "I'm so sorry this happened, Layla."

"Oh, Gwen, it's not your fault. I had so much fun last night! I love spending time with you. It's just a shame this had to happen."

"My parents will be so pissed."

"Mine too."

"They probably won't want us hanging out."

"They don't have to know about this."

This surprised Gwen, "Layla, you naughty girl. Well in that case we'll be spending a lot more time together."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Gwen lifted an eyebrow, "I can think of a few things…things that will make us very good friends."

I had no idea what she was getting at but I liked the sound of it!

**Please review! And let me know what you think about a new Zombieland femslash!**


	9. Tongue Twister

**Gwen and Layla have a little alone time together! Please review! Check out some of my other stories too like 'Hunger' a Hunger Games story Katniss/Prim and 'Playing Hard To Get'. Would really love feedback for those!**

Gwen and I were bused to the stop on her street. I was wondering if Miss Powers would be calling home, telling our parents. My mom was home most of the day, I could only imagine what she would make of all of this. Gwen and I hung out in her room, she was anxious to get something off of her chest.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I think I know who my secret admirer is."

I smiled nervously, "You do?" I folded my hands.

"Will Stronghold." I was baffled, beyond flabbergasted.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Positive. Have you seen the way he looks at me?"

"I…I thought you said you liked girls?"

"I still do, honey. But I think he's kind of cute don't you?" I tried not to freak, but it was difficult. How could she think Will wrote her that note? "You and Will are friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could put in a good word for me?"

"Um…sure" I stretched out a fake smile.

"You're so awesome!" she gave me a huge hug, I couldn't be mad at her, she didn't know.

After about an hour or so. "I kind of wanted to bring something up…"

"Oh?"

"Remember the other night…you uh…kissed me…?"

Gwen looked away from me for a second. "Oh, right. Layla, I am so sorry about that." She looked generally concerned that she went too far.

"No, I mean, I was surprised but you didn't turn me off or anything. I actually…liked it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow! So did I. I mean that one night I wanted to try it because well you're so pretty and your lips are hot but I chickened out and kissed your cheek. I felt like an idiot."

"Hey, it's ok", I put my hands on both of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. I needed to win her over. "Want to try it again?" She looked at me, skeptical, "I mean, you do kind of owe me after today."

"You're right. I still don't know how that happened! I swear I deleted it!"

"Gwen,it's fine. As far as I'm concerned, that happened a million years ago!" After she calmed down we both curled up on the bed, both giggling like school girls. I leaded, shutting my eyes tight and closing in on those soft, pink lips. I licked my lips before, making sure I made an impression. We started off with a simple, innocent kiss. Soft, wet and dream like. My hands explored her back, I may have not so subtly tried to lift her shirt up a bit so I could feel her smooth skin. That didn't happen. Gwen's hands were on my shoulders, eventually touching both sides of my face gently. Then something so insane happened that I had to make sure this wasn't the best dream ever! Gwen's tongue entered my mouth, whipping around, finding my tongue and massaging it. I massaged hers in return. I couldn't believe how turned on this was making me. I could seriously feel my panties getting wet. Then…

BOOM!

We broke the kiss and turned around. Gwen's computer monitor exploded. Her powers must have gone haywire. "Whoa! That's never happened before!" We both laughed. We decided to go walking down town. It was like we were dating, even though to her we were only having some harmless fun experimenting. I wonder what she would do if I licked her pussy?

Gwen pointed to a beauty pageant poster taped to a store window. "Nah ah! No way!"

"Why not. I think you should."

"Would they even let me after what we did?"

"This is the town's beauty pageant, not Sky High's. I doubt Sky High will be wanting us to do anything like that. But you should be fine."

I sighed, "Why the hell not?"

**Will Layla need to fight for Gwen's affections from Will? How well will she do in beauty pageant? Find out next time!**


	10. Closer

**Gwen gets Layla ready for the pageant when a few titilating moments occur. Sexual content, it will get better in the next chapter!**

We were excited about the pageant, well I wasn't nearly as excited as Gwen. She was bouncing off the walls, coming up with ideas of what I should wear and how I should do my hair.

"And you have to do something for a talent too!"

"But…I don't really have any talents."

"Sure you do! Can you dance?"

"No, not really."

"Sing? Come on, you must sing!"

"Yeah, in the shower. But I don't think I can do that in front of a crowd."

"Well, no. You'd get arrested indecency", she joked.

_"Oh, sweetie, I don't care about the pageant, I just want to stick my tongue in your ass."_

That wasn't the only time I caught myself having dirty thoughts; Gwen just had to be wearing the shortest mini skirt today! I was hesitant when she demanded that I sing for her. I couldn't say no to those chocolate brown eyes, she was looking into my soul! No fair!

I tried and failed singing a song by Evanessence, I couldn't remember all of the words and I knew for a fact I was off key. "You're not distracted by anything are you?"

"Me? No."

"You need to relax."

"It's hard." She spun me around and massaged my shoulders. Wow! She was good, I kind of enjoyed it a little too much though, I almost fell into her.

"Now?"

"Better. Maybe a bit lower", she moved her hands a little lower. I thought I'd try my hand at being a little sly, "Lower. Maybe just a little lower." She was almost touching my ass at this point.

"Layla!", she gave me a playful shove. A laughed innocently. She caught me looking at her breasts, I wasn't very smooth.

"You like looking at my breasts?", she folded her arms, she wasn't angry, she sucked at faking that.

"Sorry…", I smiled while looking down at the floor.

"Are these the kind of breasts you'd want to suck on?"

"Miss Grayson, such language", I laughed. Gwen laughed too, we were both acting like such geeks. She put her arms around me, crossed on my shoulders and had her nose pressed against mine.

"I had a lot of fun kissing."

"Me too…", I suddenly felt guilty. I needed to tell her I wrote that letter. After all, I was the one spending time with her. Clinging to her every word, doing anything she wanted, rooting through her panties. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Oh? What about?", she kissed me right then and there. She turned my knees into jelly. I had trouble getting my words together yet again. "You're…you're an amazing girl and…"

"Are you asking me out?", she tilted her head and looked at me awkwardly like a curious puppy dog.

I could feel my face turning blood red, "What?", I laughed nervously, hoping to get that idea out of her head, I was such a fool, "No. I think you should go in the pageant with me."

"Layla, my pageant days are behind me, I told you that."

"But you could really knock them out."

"This is your time to shine, Williams."

"Are you scared of a little competition?"

Gwen's eyebrows raised, "Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you did?"

I smiled mischievously, "What's the matter, Gwen?"

"Oh, it's on!", she declared before grabbing me by the shirt and spinning me around. I held her by the shoulders and spun her in the opposite direction, we both got dizzy and landed on the bed. I was on top of Gwen, one of my hands on one of her boobs, I gave it a little squeeze. We both smiled and looked into each other's eyes, real romantic. Gwen managed to look even hotter, she would go on later to say the same about me being on her. She put her hands on my waist, at first I thought she was going to unbuckle my jeans. We embraced in another kiss, this one was getting me so hot that I had one hand up Gwen's shirt and the other down her panties, she didn't have a lot of hair there. I heard her chuckle, either by the absurdity of the situation or that my hand was actually tickling her.

"I want to see your boobs, Layla, pleeaaassseee?", she flashed those irresitable eyelashes of hers. I sighed and lifted my shirt, I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Your wish is my command!", she got a good look at my smaller, perkier boobs and pink nipples that were rock hard from all the play time. Her expression told me enough, she was blown away.

"Whoa! Layla, those are some nice tits."

"Really? Thank you."

"Can I touch them?", when she said this I almost yelled out yes but held back so it was at least inside voice appropriate. Her hands were warm and rather strong, she felt both of them in her hands, I let out a soft moan. "Layla, you're a babe!" This was a dream come true, a perfect moment between us. I was expecting her to let me see hers but then she sat up. "I've got an idea!", she grabbed my hand and led me to her closet. "Sorry, I just the best idea!" Talk about…vag blocking? She showed me a silver and green gown, it must have been one of the first Gwen ever wore for a pageant. "Try it on!" She threw it at me and I got changed in the closet. I came out, not thinking it worked but Gwen said it was beautiful. "It really shows off your butt!", she gave my butt a little pat. "I'm sure you can do anything in this and look good. Like tweaking."

"I might be good at tweaking but I think that would get me kicked out of the pageant."

"You can still shake your booty to a dance."

We had two weeks before the pageant. Gwen got me signed in and trained me, did my hair in curls and kept a chart of how many calories I should be eating each day before hand. I didn't get many make out sessions before that but I did get to feel Gwen's boobs when I slept over, with her top on of course and while she was sleeping.

One day when we were in the park practicing baton twirls, because Gwen thought it would look good with my dance number, she had some ideas for what to do after the pageant. "Win or lose, we need to throw a party. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. Who were you thinking of inviting?"

"Well, most of the school. Could we have it at your house?"

"My house?", I stopped and looked at her, the baton hit me in the head.

"You live in a pretty big house, right? I would have it at mine but my parents flipped at the last one, someone pissed in our pool.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be a problem if we had it at mine", I was such a liar, first I got suspend, my parents non the wiser and now I was going to have a wild party at our house, what was I becoming? Gwen went to one of the water fountain near the kid's playground for a drink while I stretched.

"Fancy seeing you here", I didn't realize it was Will at first.

"Oh, hi!"

"How's your vacation?"

"It's not a vacation."

"Really?", he looked over at Gwen.

"She's a fun person, she's helping me with the beauty pageant in town."

"Everyone knows about Gwen and yours fun."

"What are you talking about, Stronghold?"

"You and Gwen are going out now, right?"

"Huh?", I gave him the dumbest face,

"Everyone knows you're in love with her, Layla, I knew it for a while."

"Really? But…"

"So, did you two…"

"Fuck off, nothing happened….well I did make out with her and I did get to touch one of her boobs."

"Nice. Can I get in on that action?"

"You wish.", I shook my head, "Listen, I agreed to throw a party at my house after the pageant. A high school party."

"Your parents will kill you!"

"I know, I'm an idiot! I couldn't say no to her."

"Well, you'll have to go through with it now."

"Shit! There's more, she thinks you wrote her the note."

"The secret admirer note? Well, that shouldn't matter, she likes you, right?"

"She doesn't know I like her that way, we've just been experimenting, she doesn't know how I feel."

"You're going to have to tell her, Layla, I mean unless you want me to take her off your hands." I saw Gwen in the corner of my eye, she was coming back.

"Get out of here, okay? I'll tell you how it goes." He ran off.

"Was that Will?"

"Yeah, he was wondering what was up with us."

"Did you tell him about the party?"

"Yes…"

"Good. I'm going to confront him about the note. I think it would be the perfect time."

My heart sank, this wasn't happening, "You think that's a good idea?"

"Sure!"

**Please review! Leave suggestions!**


	11. Winning

**Not a lot of kinkiness in this chapter but don't worry there will be a lot in the next couple. I was also thinking about starting another Kick-Ass story about Mindy but who should I pair her with this time? Miranda/Night Bitch or someone else? Please Review!**

I, Layla Williams was going to do something I never thought I would do and it was all for a girl. Will was right about coming clean with her, I had to do something because there was no way he was getting between me and my future wife…well, a girl can dream.

We went over a few topics that were typical with these things and I got to do some more shit with the baton. All I wanted to do was kiss that beautiful face of hers again. Our parents still had no idea that we were both missing school, I knew Gwen's parents would not be as kind as mine and I knew I would be grounded until I was 30 if word got out. I didn't even tell them about the pageant, it was held on a Sunday. Gwen was glad it was after church or else she said she would have to miss me and my big moment. Gwen was prepping my make up backstage, I stared deep into those deep pools of hers, she was so much like an anime character.

"Gwen, I…"

"Don't talk yet." she was an artist, I had to look perfect, I was her muse after all. "There. You look amazing", she showed me the mirror. I did have to admit, I almost looked as good as her. My eyelashes and purple eye shadow really looked good, I just wish i could breath in the one piece bathing suit I was wearing.

"Thanks, Gwen, I could never have done this without you", she smiled a 'what are friends for?' kind of smile. I was about to bring up the letter but the pageant was about to begin and I had to get in position with the other girls. I never had much of a chance to see what everyone else looked like, many looked like they had really caked on the makeup, some looked like clowns, this was so ridiculous, what was I doing here? Gwen, of course you're here for Gwen you dummy, now don't let her down. When I was supposed to make it over with the other girls to the stage, I was given a swift pat on the ass for encouragement.

Each girl was introduced, that's when I noticed one of the girls, Penny. Oh shit! I didn't see her in any of the Sky High pageant videos so why would she be here? Was it because Gwen wasn't? I guess that made sense, her chances were a lot better even though she couldn't compare to such a Goddess. Penny saw me looking, at first I didn't think she would recognize me with the makeup and my hair done up but it wasn't like I was wearing a superhero mask or anything. She gave me such an evil stare, I knew I was doomed, I could feel it in my gut.

It took a while but I got to watch Penny take to the stage and answer questions about what she thinks are important for the country and the rest of the world. She had the worst fake smile, she looked like such an idiot that I wanted to punch her in the face. She gave the typical answers a bimbo would at one of these things, she didn't want to sound too smart at one of these things. She received undeserved applause. It was coming closer to my turn and I was feeling the pressure, what if I tripped and made a complete fool of myself? What if I gave stupid responses? But Gwen made sure I was ready, she quizzed me on a bunch of stuff, a lot they I already knew about when it came to politics and the environment. Still, I already could hear myself choking on my words.

My name was called, I walked out and the first thing I saw in the crows were my parents. Fuck! How did they know? Why would they even come to this they were supposed to be out of town today which was one of the reasons Gwen wanted to have the party at my house. The expression on their faces were priceless, they knew this was so unlike me. My dad had the camera ready, they were never going to let me forget about it. I approached the microphone that needed adjustment for my height, I was at least a foot taller than Penny and a few of the other girls. The guy asking questions was the same dude who did the Sky High pageants I saw in all of Gwen's videos, it was surreal.

"Layla, your first question is: How would you as youth save mother Earth?"

I guess we were going in deep first. I thought for a second and answered, "I would bring awareness to the cause. Become a point of reference for people to see what they can do to make our world a better place."

I thought I handled it pretty well but then when it came to the performances, my heart sank when I saw so many girls holding batons, including Penny. Every girl was so flawless including the girls twirling ribbons. I could see Gwen's face poking out behind the curtain, she gave me a worried look, she knew I was fucked. Penny was a cheerleader so of course she would do well, she was flexible and not a geek like me. Gwen gave me some words of encouragement when she handed me my baton, "Try not to hit yourself in the head too much." That made me smile.

I was up and I tried to put a new spin on what I learned which was a good idea and a bad idea, good idea because it set me apart from the rest, bad idea because I didn't memorize these new moves I did on the spot so I looked like I had never even seen a baton before. The crowd applauded none the less. We were all made to stand on stage as the results came in for the Miss . My palms were sweaty, I don't know why, I knew I wasn't going to win but to see Gwen's expression if I did would be priceless.

The announcer took the envelope from the judges, "And the winner of the 41st Miss American Teen Beauty Pageant is Layla Williams!"

I was shocked, this was crazy, how could I win, I was the worst! Before I went up to accept my tierra and flowers, I blew a very ecstatic Gwen a kiss. It was like being crowned as royalty, but my reign was quickly taken away from me the second someone in attendance said, "Hey, isn't that tweak girl?" Laughter followed and soon I realized there were quite a few students from Sky High here and I couldn't believe it, Miss Powers. She was hard to pick out up until now, she was walking over to one of the judges and talking to them very seriously. I looked over and saw Penny giving me an evil look. It was all over. My crown was stripped as well as my sash and flowers.

I walked backstage with my head hanging, Gwen was upset, maybe more so than me, "Disqualified? That's such bullshit! Miss Powers has no right to do that!"

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I let you down."

She gave me a hug and whispered, "You didn't let me down, you were so great out there. You should be real proud of yourself."

"Gwen, I need to tell you something about that letter."

"What letter? The one from Will?"

"Will didn't write it…I did."

Gwen pushed away from me and looked a bit surprised, "You? You wrote it?", I nodded and Gwen looked away from me for a second, "Whoa. That letter was so heart felt and personal. Did you really mean all of it?"

"Yes, Gwen, every word. I love you."

Gwen put her arms around me again, tighter this time, I could see a tear streak down her cheek, "I love you too!" She kissed my cheek, "I love you so much, Layla. I love you so much it hurts, I just didn't want to admit it."

"Come on, let's get out of here", I said, I took her hand and we exited through the back to avoid any kind of confrontation from my parents. We were greeted by many of the students from Sky High, they cheered me, well us.

"You were robbed, Layla, that was your crown!", one person said.

"You're awesome!", someone else said.

Penny walked up to us, I guess she didn't win, she looked pissed, "Why are you guys cheering these lesbos?"

Gwen folded her arms and spoke up, "Penny, did you have something to do with our video going public?"

"I had nothing to do with that disgusting video getting out, Grayson!"

"You made a video too" I blurted.

"Yeah, you did. How come you never got into any trouble?"

"What are you talking about? I would never make a tweak video."

"You're such a liar!", I was getting angry now but Gwen made sure I didn't make a scene by holding me back.

"Forget her, Layla", she said, "Hey, everyone! Party at Layla's house tonight!" Everyone cheered, I was mortified.

"But, Gwen", I whispered as everyone cheered, "My parents…they're still in town."

"We'll figure something out, don't worry. I want tonight to be special", she smiled widely, "And Penny and any of her lame ass friends aren't welcome!"

Gwen walked me home, I had some explaining to my parents. I just hoed Miss Powers didn't tell then about my suspension yet.

**More soon! Check out my there stories like 'Be Mine Forever' a Twilight story and Playing Hard To Get' a story from the TV show Suburgatory.**


	12. Bad Girl

**Gwen and Layla finally have a night together. What will Layla's parents think? Thank you for the reviews and following this story. Next chapter will likely be the last but I will maybe do another one about these two in the future.**

"Layla, what has been going on with you lately?", my mother asked as soon as I got back. Gwen waited outside while I got a stern talking to about my behaviour. "We had a talk with your principal. She told us you were suspended three weeks ago."

"For an obscene video", my father added.

I needed to explain to them clearly what had been happening but I was so caught up with the pageant and what happened with Gwen that I didn't know where to begin. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Later", my mother repeated, "Layla, you're not like this. Is it that girl, Gwen Grayson that put you up to this?"

"Mom, Dad, we were just dancing in a video and she thought it was sexual."

"She said it was that twerking that all of the slutty girls in those rap videos do."

"And it wasn't just your principal who had a problem with it", my dad said sternly, "Since you uploaded it to Youtube, everyone's seen it, including everyone's parents."

"We didn't mean for it to get out, honest. Gwen thought she deleted it. It was just something stupid we did. The school shouldn't even get involved!"

My mom said, "You should have come straight to us. We could have had a meeting to discuss this and worked something out. We've never had a problem like this before with you. We'll have to ground you."

"But we promised your sister we'd be there tonight", my Dad reminded her, "We can't refund these tickets now." I knew how much my mom and dad liked getting out of the house, especially for a concert. They agreed that I could stay home but they would be calling to check up on me, I was forbidden to go anywhere.

I almost forgot Gwen being outside. My mom saw her standing at the bottom of the steps , "I don't want her here, Layla. She's the one who got you into this mess."

"Mom, Gwen's a really nice girl. The kindest person I ever met, don't blame her."

"Layla, I forbid you to see her!"

"I love her!", I said without thinking about how intense I sounded.

My mother just looked at me and said, "We'll discuss this tomorrow. You're not allowed to have anyone over."

I walked outside, on the verge of tears. Gwen saw how gloomy I looked. "What happened?"

"I'm grounded and I'm not allowed to have you over. They are still leaving though so maybe…"

"We're still having the party here, right?"

"Gwen, they're coming home tomorrow morning."

"Layla, you won't have to worry about a thing, okay?"

"I don't know…"

"What time do they leave?"

"Six."

"I'll be here at eight. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. Do you trust me?" I nodded and she brought me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I really wanted it to work between us.

Once my parents left I was given one final warning. They would never have expected me to have a party, me either since I was disqualified from the pageant. I was no longer their good girl, part of me was okay with that. My doorbell rang at exactly 7:59. Gwen was at the door with booze and snacks. Other people followed her inside with other supplies. The number of people quickly grew within the hour, I was starting to wonder how many people were invited.

Will found me in the kitchen as I was helping with the keg brought by Gwen. "So you finally told her."

"Yeah. I did."

"Your parents are going to kill you."

"I know. But I think it's worth it." I saw Gwen drinking her third cup of beer, she wanted me to catch up. I don't think I was a beer person.

"Well, good luck tonight", he winked at me, I rolled my eyes, I didn't expect much of anything to happen. Hopefully at least a good make out session. Gwen told me she had some people ready to help clean up around 5 in the morning, apparently they were professionals.

"Come on, Layla, you have to drink, it's your party!", someone said as Gwen handed me a foaming plastic cup.

"Come on, Layla. Time to be one of the cool kids!", Gwen clinked her cup into mine.

People started chanting, "Drink! Drink! Drink!" I did, I chugged it and Gwen kissed me on the cheek. I drank another and Gwen kissed me on the mouth in front of everyone and they cheered. My memory is fuzzy but the next thing I knew we were making out pretty hot and heavy on my bed. People were pretty loud downstairs, I expected to hear sirens any minute or a loud knock at the front door.

Gwen threw her top off, a nice black bra underneath, "I've got something for you, party girl!" She unhooked her bra and showed me something I had only dreamt about. My mouth fell open at the sight of those dark brown nipples and big, tasty boobs. I immediately without question, I got to sucking on those perfect nipples. "Oh, Layla, your lips feel so good on my nipples!", she moaned. She had one hand on the back of my head, guiding me to her other boob. I was beyond excited, super horny.

Gwen's moans made the lights flicker. I got her out of her pants and started to finger her. No more waiting, we were going to do it. "Yes!", Gwen cried, my finger pumped in and out of her wet slit. She wanted me to go down on her, how could I refuse? She was completely nude, lying in my very bed. The same one I had masturbated on to her pageant videos all those months ago. I licked the inside of her thighs and then went stuck my tongue in deep. I never expected it to taste so good, she was so wet. It was fun to hear her call my name.

She sucked my tits next, both naked and sweaty. I got Gwen on her back and kissed her all over, she laughed as I kissed her ass. I sunk my teeth into that booty. "Oh! Such a bad girl!"

"You like me being bad?"

"Yes! Now…lick my buttonhole, Layla!"

I thought that was a weird request.I never thought Gwen would be into something like that and neither did I but we were both drunk. I stuck my tongue in her ass and had her purring.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!", my mom's voice boomed from downstairs. Party over.

**Looks bad for Layla. Will their love prevail?**


	13. Threesome!

**So this might be the last chapter for this story, but that doesn't mean I won't write another story about these two. I am working on other stories like one about Hit Girl from Kick-Ass. Thank you for following this story and I hope you like my next one! This chapter is a bit graphic and contains like the title of this chapter suggests, a threesome between Layla, Gwen and Will. Please review!**

I got quite the workout those three months. Mom and Dad caught Gwen and I in bed together, I was forbidden to see her and I would never be allowed to have friends over or have any privileges whatsoever until I was 30. In my defence, my guests didn't completely trash the place. I had extra chores to do which included tending the garden, which really was a punishment to me. Our lawn had never been greener and flowers had never been more in bloom; I grew a few special for Gwen, that is if I ever saw her again.

"Looking good, Layla!", I turned to see Gwen on the outside of our white picket fence. She looked so good in the midday sunlight.

I walked up to her, knowing perfectly well that I couldn't cross the fence or else would suffer the consequences. "Hey", I said, wiping sweat from my forehead, "How have you been?"

"It's been so boring without you." She slid her hands through the spaces between the posts and held me. "It's been a long sentence. When are you a free woman?"

"Two weeks. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course", she smiled sweetly. "There's something important I need to ask you. It might be asking a lot but…"

"What is it? You know I'd pretty much do anything for you. Unless maybe if it's murder…is it murder?"

She laughed, "Oh, Layla. I have an idea of something I'd like the both of us to try. We never experienced anything with a man."

"Well, yeah, I thought we both came to the decision that we didn't need one."

"Still, I would like to try it just once."

"With who?"

"Your friend Will."

I was shocked that she still wanted Will, I thought we were a sealed deal by now.

"So, what, you want to have sex with Will while I sit in the room and watch?"

"No, silly. We're both going to have sex with him. It'll be a threesome."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I never took Gwen as this kind of girl. "You're serious about this?"

"I already talked to Will about it and he's on board!", she was so excited, so anxious to do this with me. "So, what do you say? It will be a great way to celebrate your freedom!"

"I…", could I really go through with this? "SUre. It sounds like it would be hot."

"Oh, it will be", she kissed me roughly on the lips and waved goodbye. Damn, she had me wrapped around her finger. Will made conversation at my locker the next few days, he couldn't stop talking about it, thankful that I wanted to go through with it even though I still was 100% on doing it.

Once the two remaining weeks were up my parents still gave me some restrictions like a new curfew and chores but that was the price you have to pay for true love. Gwen wanted to do the deed at her house since her parents were out. I walked up to her house about 7:30, I had two and a half hours to get back home. I didn't even have to ring her doorbell, she caught sight of me from her living room window. SHe was wearing a silk robe, her breasts barely covered, smelling of strawberries. I expected WIll to already be there but I beat him. Maybe he already blew his load before coming.

"Layla, please, come into my chambers", she sang, I think she had been drinking. "You didn't need to overdress, Lays."

I was wearing jean shorts and a green tank top, "So, how do we start this exactly?"

"Once he gets here, we just go with our instincts.", she saw how oblivious I was, "Just follow my lead."

The doorbell rang, Will popped his head in, "Ladies!"

Gwen took us both to her room, which looked like the set of a fancy porn set. Gwen removed her robe and turned some music on. As I removed my jeans I could see a bulge in Will's pants. "You ready to bust a nut?", I asked.

"Layla, this is going to be great!"

"Us three will be a lot closer after this", Gwen announced. She helped me out of the rest of my clothes and that's when we got to see Will strip. His rock hard dick sprang out of his boxer shorts. We were both stunned at the 9 inches. Gwen began kissing me and wrapped a hand around that thing. I wasn't sure before but as long I had Gwen there I was sure I could do this. I didn't think Will could possibly have the energy to take on two girls at the same time. We took turns kissing him, he fondled my boobs while Gwen fingered me on the bed. Gwen's boobs of course were a million times better than mine so he grabbed those and I licked Gwen's pussy.

Then Gwen put Will's dick in her mouth and got to sucking and I have to tell you right now that it was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Gwen encourage me to help her. I sucked on his balls while she worked the shaft. Will groaned, he was about ready to blow. We both backed up, of course the one thing we forgot about was the mess that came after. Neither of us wanted to swallow and I knew Gwen didn't want another experience of having her tits covered with jizz. I got in the line of fire, Will splooged all over me. It was so warm and sticky.

"That could have been messy", Will smiled. Gwen smiled and looked over at me, my face and tits covered, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

She was right, the experience did make us closer. As of now Gwen and I are quite the pair, we quickly put the whole pageant and the tweaking behind us and concentrated on school. Right now we're checking out apartments. My mother eventually was okay with me seeing Gwen and has forgiven me for the party and lying to her. I guess next would be marriage but maybe we'll focus on our careers. We make a good team.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
